


Noted

by yamaishida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaishida/pseuds/yamaishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super fluffy fanfiction i wrote before going to bed about Hinata writing out a "hate" list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noted

    The clock timelessly ticked away as Hinata waited for class to end. English wasn’t his thing; well none of the subjects were really his “thing". He zoned in and out trying his best to listen to the strange words droned out by the teacher and list them on his paper. For a moment he paused and stared out the window, admiring the scenery, before quickly flipping to a new page to start the newly formed idea in his head. “Hmm" a small single hum came from his mouth as he chewed his pen before scribbling  
“Reasons Why Kageyama Is Dumb." 

Number one he calls me an idiot so there for he is an idiot.  
He smirked in satisfaction at the first reason and kept going.  
Number two- his face is scary  
Number there- he thinks he’s faster than me when we race to the gym  
Number four- he’s the dumbass not me  
   The list continued on until the pattern went from bad to worse as his reasons for Kageyama being “dumb" were slowly changing.  
Number twenty seven- when he actually smiles it’s nice  
Number twenty eight- stupid idiot gets me juice everyday  
Number twenty nine- his tosses are incredible.  
Number thirty- he’s cute when he gets excited for volleyball just like me.  


   Hinata paused for a second before realizing what he was writing. “Cute?" he silently grunted and raised an eyebrow. “Bakayama cute, yeah right." Hinata giggled to himself at the stupid nickname and adjective he used about Kageyama but instead of erasing the word he flipped over to a new page.  


“Reasons Why Kageyama Is Cute"  
Number one- when he sleeps he snores very softly  
Number two- his smile could out win every volleyball game in the world....If he did it more often  
Number three- when he gives me pep talks it actually gives me hope.  
Number four- when he’s concentrating sometimes he sticks his tongue out just a little bit.  
Number five- when you complement him he blushes  
   The list continued on as Hinata continued to write his reasons faster and faster with more enthusiasm.  
Number forty nine- his passion is incredible.  
Number fifty- I like Kageyama a lot and he’s an idiot.  


   At this sentence Hinata went wide eyed but giggled a bit and smiled in satisfaction at his completed list and new discovery.  
Unknowingly that his giggles were louder than he thought his teacher cleared her throat “hmm? Excuse me Mr.Hinata what’s so funny? " Hinata still in his dreamy state just sighed while staring out the window “Kagayama is cute." Everyone in the class went silent except for Kageyama who was sputtering and blushing profusely. “W-Wait! A-ah" a coherent sentence couldn’t be formed as realization has just hit. ”nO! It’S NOT WH-". Trying to object what he accidentally said out loud and trying to avoid kagayama's threatening glare at the same time. “Mr.Hinata I would appreciate if you pay attention to this class and stop day dreaming about your boyfriend." The whole class was roaring with laughter and Hinata had never felt hotter in his life. “Sorry " he mumbled while looking down at his paper.  


   After class was over before Hinata could even blink Kageyama was over in a flash slamming his hands on his desk. “Idiot what was that about." He hissed and gave off an aura of rage. “Ah w-well you see." He was way too embarrassed and would much rather go play volleyball to take out his frustration. His embarrassment increased when he realized where Kageyama’s hands had slammed right where the god awful paper was. “Uh…" his mistake right away was staring at the paper because Kageyamas eyes easily followed the paper. Silence sliced through the conversation as he swiftly picked up the paper. “Dumb ass you weren’t even taking notes." If Hinata’s face could get any redder he could guide Santa’s sleigh. “NO-O DON’T READ THAT." "Reasons why Kageyama is cute....." Hinata swallowed thickly and nervously laughed “Haha come on Kageyama you don’t want to read that." As he got up he slowly reached for the paper but Kageyama pulled away. “Kagey-" his words were cut off as Kageyama wordlessly folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. He reached out for Hinata’s wrist loosely taking it “let’s go to class.  EHe mumbled while a light rose pink blessed his cheeks. “But the li-" once again his words were cut off by Kageyama but not because of a vicious glare or a world shattering hit to the face. No, it was because the smallest smile formed on Kageyamas lips and his eyes crinkled just the slightest bit. “Y-yeah, let’s go to class." Hinata nodded in agreement giving a wolfish grin.  


   Later throughout the night as Kageyama was sleeping the list was sitting on his desk folded out neatly with one thing written on the bottom of it close to Number fifty.  


“Reasons Why Hinata Is An Idiot."  
Number one - he likes me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an emotional wreck and didnt proof read this. 
> 
> i already posted this a while ago on my tumblr, so might as well post it here too. :v


End file.
